The Last Night
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is my first song fic. Starts right after Van Helsing attacks Anna in his warewolf form. The song used is The Last Night by Skillet. One-shot!


After turning back to look at Anna's still form, Gabriel Van Helsing started panicking and knelt down beside her. "Anna? Anna, please wake up." He said softly and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Anna suddenly coughed and opened her eyes. "Van Helsing?" She asked softly.

"I'm here, Anna." He replied. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh." Anna shushed him cutting him off. "I'm fine." She said sitting up, but a pain went through her torso and she gasped. Gabriel looked at her worried. Anna stopped him from speaking and spoke again. "I'm fine. A few broken ribs maybe, but I will heal in time. A few weeks. I promise. I'm just glad you're you again."

Gabriel smiled at that last statement. "Me too. Thank you for saving me."

"You have saved me more than once. It's only fair I return the favor. A life for a life." She said standing up slowly.

Gabriel helped to steady her and dressed quickly. He turned back to look at the princess. "Lets get out of here."

Anna nodded and subconsciously intertwined their hands. "Before we go, I want to thank you for saving my family, Gabriel. Thanks to you, my family can now enter the gates of St. Peter and rest in peace."

Gabriel smiled at that. "It's my pleasure, Princess."

"Anna. Just Anna." She corrected. "Lets go home now." She said taking him back to the entrance.

Gabriel smiled at the thought of what she said. He never was able to consider any place home before, but maybe things can change now that Dracula is dead. He looked at the icy entrance and took a deep breath. "In the name of God, open this door." The entryway went black for a few seconds and then cleared so that the trio was standing in front of the mirror entrance again. Gabriel smiled and went first. After getting through, a small porcelain hand reached out. He took it and Anna entered back through to her nice cozy home of Vaseria. Carl came through after a few seconds behind and immediately went to the tower to clean up his mess from earlier without another word to either the hunter or the princess.

Once the little friar was out of sight, Anna turned to Van Helsing frowning and pulled her hand away. "I know what happens now. Your mission is over and you must return to Rome. Dracula's dead and now you must go. But Damn it to hell, Van Helsing! I don't want to be alone now that I've lived through the final battle."

Gabriel understood where she was coming from and stepped closer to her gently lifting her chin. "Anna, no one said you had to be alone."

Anna looked at him confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? It's not like I have a choice."

Gabriel sighed then gave her a slight reassuring smile. "I don't want to go back. I don't necessarily have to. Dracula is dead and any other threats can be taken care of by other knights of The Order. If you don't want me to go, I won't."

Anna screwed her face up more confused. "You're the best they have and you must go. I'm not stupid." She replied moving away again.

Gabriel sighed and started to sing. "_You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._"

Anna started tearing up, but held them back and sang herself. "_I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine._"

Gabriel continued. "_But I know it's a lie! This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be. Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all._"

Anna's tears fell at that not able to keep them back any longer and sang again. "_I'm so sick of when they say,_ '_It's just a phase you'll be ok. You're fine._"

"_But I know it's a lie!_" Gabriel sang again.

This time the two sang together. Anna moved forward taking his hands in hers once again. "_This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be._"

Gabriel continued on his own. "_The night is so long, when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight... tonight._"

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and continued with him. "_This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be._"

Gabriel continued alone again. "_I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why. The last night, away from me._" He pulled her closer by the waist and whispered the last to her. "_Away from me._"

Anna pulled back with a smile and wiped her tears quickly. "You really mean that?"

"Every word. Despite everything we've been through and how short a time we've known each other, I'm in love with you. I've loved you since the day we met."

Anna smiled bigger. "Gabriel Van Helsing, I love you too. I knew there was something about you that day you and Carl set foot in my town. I couldn't figure out quite what it was until you saved me from being carried off by the one bride and shocked me by the movement. When I first realized who you were, I never thought you'd be one to care for someone else so much. That is until you surprised me again and saved me again in Castle Frankenstein. And again from that stupid ball in Dracula's Summer Palace. It wasn't until we stood under the old windmill in the rain that I started feeling something so deep towards you, but I'm glad I did. It did nothing, but grow inside me and eventually consumed my whole heart. And it only took two days to do so. That kiss back in Castle Dracula was just something for me to confirm the feeling. But knowing you were only here until the mission was over, I knew if I survived, I could never see you again. But then you sang me that song telling me of how you feel and I wasn't sure I should believe it until you stood here and confirmed it right to me. Now I know I was wrong, but the feeling was right. I do love you. With all my heart and more than can ever be explained. Kiss me again." She finished in a whisper.

Gabriel bent down and kissed her sweetly and softly at first, but it soon grew into a more passionate and heated kiss. When they finally broke apart, they both smiled. "Anna Valerious, will you marry me?"

Anna's jaw dropped in shock at this sudden request, but then nodded after a minute. "Yes. I would love to be your wife." She replied and kissed him again. She pulled back after twenty seconds and layed her head on his chest. "I'm so happy you're staying." She whispered hugging him tighter to her like he will disappear.

Gabriel Van Helsing rested his chin on her head and whispered back. "Me too, Anna. Me too."

The End


End file.
